How to Train an InuPrince
by BlaznFangurl
Summary: Inuyasha is a spoiled prince who has been shipped off to training school.Sesshomaru is a also a prince who simply wants to test his power.What happens when the two are thrown together & find out that they share more than a royal title.Yaoi.MA.
1. Chapter 1: Pampered Pooch

_**A/N:**__ So, who said I could stay away! I found myself having an urge to write another epic adventure of Inu/Sesshy because I love the pairing =) I have found that I have some free time and my first fanfic got some good results amongst some bad but nothing is perfect right =o Anyways, I decided to play with the Inuyasha world again, that and I pretty much am not into details enough to write any other anime -_- So its epic AU and probably major OOC, so fair warning, don__'__t bit my head off :] Yaoi? Yah duh! Enjoy! Also I don't own Inuyasha or anything related to the Inuyasha world._

_**How to Train an Inu-Prince**_

_**Chapter One: Pampered Pooch**_

The vast room was dark, every fine piece of furniture cast in a deep darkness that made the room itself seem as if it was in a deep slumber much like its only occupant. Like the porcelain mirror, the person sleeping restfully amongst piles of soft blue pillows, snuggled deep under warm fur was beautiful, seeming fragile, forbidden to touch as beams of light snaked over pale, flawless skin. The warm beams highlighted the sleeping occupant, glittering and reflecting, bringing the form to life, causing the room's owner to rouse and blink against the intrusive rays. The world was now awake and so was he…

"Who the hell turned on the damn sun! Make it piss off!"

The young maid was use to the surly young prince by now, she had after all, been waking the young male, ever since he was old enough to sleep in his own private quarters. She could only be so lucky as to escape before the loud, foul mouth royalty awoken. Every single morning she was to open the billowing curtains so that the sun could announce that is was indeed a new day, and every morning she was to force the prince to rise so that he could begin his lessons. Of course being the spoiled brat that he was, doing these simple tasks had made many maids resign from their position; she however, liked her job, and had learned to deal with the prince and his bratty ways.

"Prince Inuyasha, it is time to rise, breakfast is waiting and so are your tutors."

Inuyasha was in a foul mood, but then again every morning he was in a foul mood because he had just moments before been deep into amazing fit of sleep, greatly enjoying his warm and soft bed and then came Pi, his all too cheerful maid. He was a young man now, he thought annoyed as he flopped over onto his stomach, face buried in soft fur, why the hell did he need a maid to wake him? Only pups needed such a thing! Granted, he would, yes, probably sleep half the day if left up to his own choice, but he was a prince, he could do whatever the hell he pleased, least last time he'd checked, the job description came with. At his warm covers being stripped away from his half-clad body, he growled and groaned, or perhaps some mix between the two, before grumbling muttered curses into the bedding. Why couldn't this one be put off by his impassive attitude and trot off like the rest of them? Least he'd have a few days to sleep past the rising of the sun before he was forced awake again by the replacement.

"Prince Inuyasha," the woman practically sung as she set out his daily robes across the edge of his bed, "your food will get cold and your father will force you off to your lessons without food if you do not rise."

Inuyasha huffed, rising and groaning, blowing a long silvery white strand from his face. He rose to a full sit, arms stretching above his head, lithe body stretching as he yawned. His long, gleaming hair brushed against his bare back, tickling him slightly so he shook the mass of strands over one shoulder and smacked his lips like a dog rising from a nap. How fitting… Triangular, furry ears flattened against his gleaming head as he yawned again before springing up, twitching as Inuyasha sniffed at the air, discerning what was for breakfast. His stomach growled at the smell of sizzling meat amongst other delicious smells. He would be pretty grouchy if he did not get breakfast. With a grouchy grunt, he rolled out of bed and onto his feet… bare as the day he was born…

"Lord Inuyasha!" Pi sputtered as her face turned a bright crimson and she dropped the discarded night clothes he should have been wearing.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and shrugged, he was a bit too toasty last night so he had stripped, not as if there was anyone around to notice if he slept nude. Besides, he thought as he scooped up his robes and headed to the bathing pools, she had gotten plenty on peeks in her time as his maid. He was famous for forgetting his clothing before entering the baths and walking stark naked through the palace back to his chambers. Hell half of the staff knew what he was blessed with, he saw no problem with what he had hanging about…

Ignoring Pi, he headed the baths for a quick dunk, the heated water warming his skin. He didn't know why he had to take a bath in the morning and at night, as if he did anything other than sleep between the two cleanings? Utterly pointless. He now travelled through the castle, a silvery robe that was a bit lighter than his hair with blue and gold lantern patterns sewn into the artfully soft silk adorning his figure as he headed towards the dining hall. He entered with his normal attitude, ignoring the servants who bowed and mumbled greetings of good morning as he took his customary place across from his mother.

His mother, Izayoi, smiled at him, her warm brown eyes lighting with humor at her son's usual morning grogginess. "Good Morning Inuyasha, did your sleep restfully?"

Inuyasha spearing a little of everything and shoveling it into his wide mouth, paused, and glanced at his mother with his mouth full to the brim. Swallowing hard, he gave his lips a lick and grin with half of his mouth. "Yea it was alright until what's her name woke me up, I don't see why she can't let me sleep longer."

"What's her name is called Pi," Inutaishou, his father, inserted himself into the conversation giving him a stern look, "and she wakes you because you are already a lazy slob who would sleep the day away if allowed." This caused Izayoi to chuckle and brought an indignant red hue to Inuyasha's puffed cheeks. "Now hurry and finish your food, I have business to attend to today and you will attend training."

Inuyasha's golden eyes widened in a guilty manner as he gulped down a rather large piece of fish, coughing as he nearly choked. How had his father found out about that…

Inutaishou eyes narrowed at his son as he place down his eating utensils. "Yes Inuyasha, I have been informed of your many absences from training. If you think you will lounge around here all day and become spoiled and useless, you must have forgotten who your father is."

"That's a stupid thing to say father, you remind me every damn day," Inuyasha whispered beneath his breath as he was being scolded. Of course he truly did have to have a short memory because he didn't seem to remember that his father's hearing was far better than his own. The fist to the head he received and the knot rising seemed to be the perfect reminder however.

"Now if you are done," his father spoke continuing where he left off, "you will attend _all_ portions of your training today and if I receive even one, _one _message that you have given any one problem, it's off to training schooling for you."

Inuyasha's head snapped around so fast that his hair was still half suspended in the air by the time his head had made its full turn. "Training school!" His exclamation only earned him a hard stare which shut him up right away. Training school was his ultimate nightmare… it was like hell, lap dogs in training, evil bastards yelling shit all day, waking up at the crack of dawn… No… no way could he leave his pampered lifestyle for _that_.

"I'm glad you see things my way," his father said with a self-satisfied smirk at his son's indignant look. "This is your last warning Inuyasha… one more problem and off you go. No exceptions."

Izayoi was quiet through the entire exchange, amusement in her eyes, and a pleasant expression on her face. Her husband had made this threat many times before. She knew the big brute had a soft spot for his younger son after all, he did fear he was a fragile thing. She glanced at her grumpy son, wondering just how long he could go without causing some kind of commotion.

**ooOOOooOOOoo**

This business you have, Izayoi said behind her husband as she slipped her arms around his neck, "are you going to see that woman?" She laid her dark head on her husband's broad back, long black hair trailing to the floor as they both knelt.

Inutaishou sighed and shook his head, long silver ponytail swishing lightly. "I am not going to see her Izayoi you know this, I am going to visit Sesshomaru."

"Ah yes, your eldest son… when exactly do you plan on telling Inuyasha that he has an older half-brother?"

Inutaishou chuckled at such a question. "And what good would come from that? You know Inuyasha's personality and you know Sesshomaru's personality from the time he dwelled in this castle before he left to discover the fighting techniques of the world."

Izayoi too chuckled, "I suppose you are right dear husband, but surely they will meet somehow in the future? You intend to pass this castle onto Sesshomaru do you not?"

Inutaishou again sighed. "Perhaps, this is Sesshomaru we speak of, I never can read what that particular son's intentions are. Either way, those two meeting would be nothing but disaster for Sesshomaru's mother has passed her hatred of humans and half demons onto him."

Izayoi kissed him on the cheek and smiled. "You never know husband, fate has a weird way of bringing opposites together."

**ooOOOooOOOoo**

Sesshomaru had known their prestigious visitor was his esteemed father. He could tell by the way his mother had dressed in her most flattering outfit; there was also the look of both mild happiness and annoyance upon her face. There was also the busy bustling of servants running to and fro to prepare for his visit.

He wondered silently what had brought his father so far, probably simply to check up on his progress. It had been a very long time since his father had brought home that human woman as a wife and he'd went his separate ways from the castle which he had grown up. He wondered if the feeble aging creature he was to call a step mother still lived. He shrugged the thought away from his mind, not particularly caring either way.

It was only mere moments before than man who was just gracing his thoughts was gracing his receiving hall in that overpowering way that he graced everything else. Just standing there he had an air of power around him that demanded attention. A prodding at his foot from his mother told him that she found it necessary for him to rise from the seat where he'd been lounging. He bowed curtly to his father and stood idly while his parents exchanged greetings, awkward as it was, before his father was strolling towards him with a merry expression that didn't fit the Daiyoukai.

"Sesshomaru my son, how are things?"

Sesshomaru would bite his father if he hugged him; he was far too old for the crushing bear hugs the tall man loved to give him as a child, practically suffocating him. "All is well father," he said in the stoic tone that showed no particular interest in anything or anyone. "I've completed many of the trainings I found while on my journey and I find that there is not much else for me to learn."

That caused his father to chuckle deeply and shake his head. "That confident are you? Fair enough, I will take your word for it, perhaps one day I'll test that theory. Meanwhile what do you plan to do with your spare time?" His father asked with a raise of his silver brow.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes in youthful revolt and fold his arms across his expensively clad chest. "If this is leading into a mate discussion father, I am not hearing it."

Inutaishou broadly smiled and shook his head. "Still avoiding the topic again are we? One of these days you will have to at least consider having an heir with."

"And who exactly am I supposed to consider father? Our breed is not exactly bustling with women in which to breed if any at all."

His father shrugged. "True, our species is not as it used to be due to war, but that does not mean you cannot find a good woman outside of our breed."

Sesshomaru and his mother both scoffed and Inutaishou knew that if he didn't end it there he would be bombed with a rant along the lines of "not mixing blood" and "repopulating if there was not a human in life to ruin things". That always made him laugh, simply because Sesshomaru's mother was _not_ having more offspring and all future generations would be family until someone mixed the blood line and created half breeds.

Inutaishou raised his hand in a show of resignation and chuckled. "Fine, fine, that discussion is over, tell me more about these studies of yours. Also I come baring a gift for you..."

Sesshomaru watched from his window later that day with his mother as his father's carriage drove away from the castle, the sword his father had brought as a gift resting beside him. He still had no clue what the point of the old rusted thing was meant for. He could feel power within it but as far as he knew it had no obvious purpose… His father had left with some vague message about discovering its power on his own. He rolled his eyes, what a bother.

His mother was standing annoying close giving him a knowing look and he snapped. "What!"

She smiled wickedly and an amused gleam was in her eyes. "I notice you did not tell your father that you had accepted the job of a trainer in that prestigious demon school."

Sesshomaru huffed. "Father does not need to know everything about my life nor do I found it overly important to have told him. Demons come from all over to train there and I want to test my power, it's as simple as that."

**ooOOOooOOOoo**

"INUYASHA! YOU GODDAMN STUPID BRAT."

Inuyasha winced and his ears flattened to his head as more strings of curses were thrown at him from his instructor. He was fucked… he was so fucked that it was borderline rape. His father was even today returning from his trip and he knew that he was screwed. The day had been going well; he was actually following instructions practicing his range attacks. But of course Inuyasha's attention span was not long enough to go about slinging out attacks at targets without growing bored… so he decided to do as told… just with his eyes closed… since he was such a pro and all.

Of course with his oh so grand luck he had in fact aimed for a very old and immensely huge tree, his consecutive attacks cutting through the thick branch like a saw. One could easily guess what came next… it fell over. The problem was not that the tree fell over… no, the problem, and irony of the story, was that it fell right on top of the castles weapon's storage. Inuyasha groaned even now as he remembered everything going lowly before his eyes. Why did the stupid tree have to fall in that direction, and why was the weapon house not sturdier. It would have been one thing if it just split the house down the middle, but it didn't… it completely demolished the building, burying thousands of weapons and possible ruining many of them…

He stayed in the shadows as people scrabbled to see how much was damage was done, but mostly to hide from his instructor who was big and seething and ready to beat him to a pulp.

Did his luck, or lack thereof stop there? No of course it didn't. There was the all too distinct sound of horses and a carriage entering the gates even amongst the chaos and he knew exactly who it was. All was quiet for a few heart stopping minutes for Inuyasha, from his view point he could see his father emerging from the carriage, surveying the situation and calmly wondering what happened. He was only calm for so long however since Inuyasha's instructor came bounding up, bowing and proceeding to explain the situation.

It was another few seconds of quiet before his ears were ringing again from his father's angry words. "Inuyasha!" Inutaishou called out, annoyance evident in his voice, "that's it! You have reached my final point of patience. You are off to training school!"

"Fuck," he breathed out in despair; after all, being sent to that place could only be explained by uttering that one word.

**A/N**: So yah, I get these names from google, I have yet to see the third movie, so forgive name mistakes? It said Inu-daddy had no name other than Inutaishou or maybe Touga? Something like that, anyways there you go~ SO I don't know how it would work out if Inubaby was actually 500 in here cause his mother would be dirt by then so um… let's just say in the universe he ages normally til he hits 18 where he stays like that for a long ass time :D


	2. Chapter 2: Dog Sitter

_**How to Train An Inu-Prince**_

_**Chapter Two: Dog Sitter**_

"_Please mother! I'm begging you!" Inuyasha whined for perhaps the tenth time as he knelt behind his mother who was brushing her long, ebony hair in the mirror, a bemused expression upon her lovely face. "Please convince father to let me stay."_

_Izayoi mentally rolled her eyes at her sons begging, she had tried it, but her husband was not budging and this concept did not seem to register in her son's thick head. She knew many underestimated her son; he was sharper than he acted but sometimes he was not the brightest star in the sky. _

_Sighing she sat down her brush and turned to her son who was giving her his trade mark "puppy" eyes which had always gotten him his way in the past. Her slender arm reached out and she patted her son's cheek. "Inuyasha… I have gotten you out of this exact situations many times, I'm afraid my persuasion is up on that matter, you will just have to face your consequences."_

_This caused her son's ears to flatten to his head in a cute manner as he moaned and fell back onto the floor with another groan. "But mother do you know what they DO in that place? It's evil! They do anything they can to break you and turn you into some brute… mother look at me it's like throwing a bone to a pack of wolves mother!"_

_Izayoi had to keep from laughing, it was true, her son was not the toughest demon around although with his mouth one would think he was very skilled. Alas, she had spoiled him; he was her only son after all, and the world outside their walls was not generous to his kind. Humans and demons were not exactly on the best terms, humans feared demons, so much so that many hardly took the time to distinguish between the good and the bad. She had learned early that not all Demons were to fear, after all her husband was one, a very powerful one at that, and she loved him dearly, her pouting son was physical proof of that. Izayoi leaned in and pressed a kiss to her son's forehead. "Enough of that Inuyasha, think of it was a good thing, you will become stronger and gain respect amongst you peers, doesn't that make it worthwhile?"_

_Inuyasha scoffed, raising to a sit , his eyes cast downward, curtail of shining silvery threads of hair covering his sullen expression. "Yeah right mother, you know how they are… you know how they treat someone like me, why should I give a damn about their respect…"_

_Izayoi's dark eyes filled with a sorrow and sense of guilt whenever her son spoke into that manner. She felt that it was her fault… her heart's fault for bringing her son into a world that would be nothing but cruel to him. She sighed, bringing Inuyasha into a loving hug much like she always did when he was young and would fall down chasing his favorite red ball. Her son was never too big for a mother's loving embrace. "Oh Inuyasha none of that now. Remember, I told you the world is yours to see and change, never let anyone make you believe that you do not have the right to happiness like anyone creature in this world, big or small, of one blood or two." She planted another kiss to his cheek and smiled. _

_Inuyasha's head lifted and he grinned, still a kid at heart and never willing to turn down a hug from his mother who he loved dearly. His mood had sufficiently lifted and he half forgot why he was there in the first place._

"_Now… I would suggest you enjoy your last few days of freedom."_

_Inuyasha's face fell again and he groaned and ran his fingers through his silken hair in irritation. Now he remembered and it made him wish he'd rethought all his rebellious acts in the past._

_**ooOOOooOOOoo**_

_With eyes the color of a sparkling lavender jewel, he watched his mother pace back and forth. She was deep in thought, no doubt thinking of another one of her schemes of revenge. It had been so long since the Dog demon Lord Inutaishou had severely scarred his diabolical mother after a scheme to try to take over the west. His once beautiful mother was now only half beautiful if he were to be technical. Half of her body was grotesquely scarred, never to be beautiful again, while her other half was a constant remind of what she used to be. She moved back and forth in a continuous motion, her brows furrowed in deep thought. He stood there watching, she had summoned him some time earlier, having something to tell him but obviously still thinking about what exactly it was that she wanted to say. _

"_Naraku my sweet come to me."_

_Naraku's eyes widened as he glanced into his mother's face, dark lashes casting a shadow over his lavender orbs making them appear an almost plum color. He stepped forward, long, dark robes trailing on the floor around his feet as he trailed the long length of floor between them._

"_Naraku my sweet," her voice was a raspy, sweet sound, like a seductive siren calling out to her prey. "Tell me again exactly what you heard circling around."_

_Naraku knew to what she was referring. He had been out and about earlier that morning, searching for special plants that would complete a new poison he'd been working on. While out he'd come amongst some demons chattering about, their subject was something that was very interesting to him and certainly his mother. _

"_It is rumored," he said, his voice a slow and deep rasp, "that the lord Inutaishou is sending off his son to the training school known to demon royalty. It is also said that he is looking for a suitable guard to keep the youth out of any trouble he may run into."_

_His mother grinned with no emotion behind it, her eyes deep with anger. "It is just like that pompous fool to raise a weak son who'd need protection. Is there any more details to this rumor?"_

_Naraku shook his head, "not much more mother, simply that if one were interested they would be able to speak with the Lord Inutaishou himself."_

_There was a long pause as Naraku waited to see what his mother would have to say to the news. He could tell that she had devised some sort of a plan the moment that a smile broke out over her face._

"_Naraku my sweet child, you will take up this offer. I want you to win Lord Inutaishou's trust, take this job to guard his precious offspring and then," she stepped forward, one perfect hand, one scared cradling his face. "Then I want you to kill him, if I am not to be beautiful or have his kingdom at the moment, I will have to cripple his heart instead. You will end his son's life, it is well known that the dog demon's clan has suffered greatly in numbers, that royal family may be the last left. You will kill the son of Inutaishou and soon I shall kill the lord himself." She smiled warmly at him, although the feeling always left him cold. "You will do this for me not my precious creation? You will make your mother happy?"_

_He closed his eyes, that's exactly what he was… her creation, once a normal human… no not quite normal was he… yet she had reborn him, made him what he was and now he was hers to use. If his "mother" wished the son of Inutaishou dead, then so it would be._

_Naraku opened his eyes and nodded his head slowly. "Your wish is my every command mother, when I return, the blood of Lord Inutaishou's dead son shall stain my hands."_

_His mother smiled grandly as she walked away in a joyous mood._

_**ooOOOooOOOoo**_

_The Demon Training School, known throughout the land as the place where father's sent their sons and daughters to become men and women, a place where heirs learned to become great leaders, and the place where the weak became the strong. Sesshomaru needed none of that. He was simply there as a favor he once owed one of the few demon's he respected, yet he also knew that each year there was a cornucopia of skills shown in the school, skills that he wanted to test and defeat._

_Sesshomaru watched the scene before him as he stood beside a former master, watching youth train in different type of weaponry, watching set groups of demons attempt to hone the skills known to their race, if all of it didn't bore him senseless he might have taken a slight interest. Alas, it was all nothing but tedious play to him._

"_Relax Sesshomaru," he heard Genji, his former master speak in his easy going tone, "do not look so disgusted, you should never judge a situation before you have experienced it."_

_Fine lashes blinked over piercing gold orbs slowly before Sesshomaru turned away from the scene and began heading back to the main building. "It is easier to judge first and experience later." He glanced back over his shoulder one last time before they entered the cool dwelling and the huge arched doors were closed, "besides, my judgment is never wrong."_

_Genji laughed and shook his dark head, black, gray streaked hair tied back into a long high ponytail. "Still as arrogant as ever I see. A good quality in a trainer here, many of the youth here often need to be knocked down a few pegs before they can build themselves up properly" He cut his eyes over to Sesshomaru, "much like you if I remember right."_

_Sesshomaru made a sound equivalent to the words "as if" and turned away. "Tell me more about these important games the school is starting, now that piques my interest."_

_Genji rolled his eyes and laughed, "if you mean the war games then it is new tactic we are trying instead of typical training. We will be putting the students into groups along with a trainer and they will fight each other through many obstacles to reach the end of the games in first place. The games will teach the students what a real war can be like."_

_Sesshomaru again scoffed, having already experienced such a thing in his lifetime more than once. "Tell me more. I have a feeling I will enjoy these games."_

_**ooOOOooOOOoo**_

_Inuyasha glared daggers at the black haired man peeking from behind his father like a shy child throwing a tantrum but not quite bold enough to do so without a guard. He was tall, well taller than Inuyasha, with sharp purple eyes and a serious expression, decked out in armor._

_Inuyasha instantly dislike him._

"_You did well Naraku, you passed every test I gave you and your swordsmanship is tremendous. I've not heard of you but not every great demon makes a name for themselves."_

_Naraku bowed his head and spoke in a serious tone. "It is true Lord Inutaishou, I am not well known, but if you entrust the safety of your son to me, I will be sure to prove myself well. Every person with potential deserves a stepping stone."_

"_I don't need no damn funny looking, stinking bodyguard!" Inuyasha yelled behind his father but instantly closed his mouth with one look from his father._

"_Inuyasha doesn't seem to like you… I think you are perfect for the job. It' yours, don't fail me. The goal is to teach my son a lesson but I'd also like to see him like to another birthday, his mouth might bring out the wraith in many demons he meets."_

_Inuyasha rolled his eyes and fumed silently, still glaring daggers at this Naraku person. He knew one thing for a fact; if he was to suffer then he would give this Naraku person hell._

Genji blinked at the sight in front of him, the one who handle all unexpected enrollments in the school. He was more than happy to hear that a Daiyoukai was at their doorsteps. It was a surprise however to see the great Lord Inutaishou standing in front of him, a half demon at his side, a bit of a mirror image of the man himself…

"This is your son?" Genji asked in dismay, blinking at the scowling youth whose ears twitched back in forth.

Inutaishou gave Genji a look and nodded. "Yes this is my son… my _only_ son and I'd like to enroll him here."

Genji's mouth twitched at the pure irony of the situation, it was obvious that the Lord did not know that his other "only" son was also on the premises. He nodded and smiled. "Ah I see… whatever you wish I shall grant."

Far forbid him to enlighten the Daiyoukai of the situation, after all, this place needed a bit of entertainment

**A/N: **Sorry for any typos, laptop is dying, is on borrowed wifi had to update for you all e.e Forgives will fix~ Longer chapter next time, trying to update weekly, talking in incomplete sentences XD


	3. Chapter 3: A Familiar Scent

**How to Train an Inu-Prince**

**Chapter 3 **

_A little while earlier__…_

_Inuyasha glowered at the ebony haired man across from him; golden eyes alight with a smothering fury. How dare this bastard sit across from him all high and mighty calling himself his "guard" as if he did not know he was really just a babysitter sent to make sure he was bored out of his mind at all times? He was funny looking too, his hair looked like it could not make up its mind between curls and being straight. He had stupid eyes too, yeah they were a really enchanting color but they were stupid just because they were his. Sure… he was mildly handsome in this dark and serious kind of way but…he was still a stupid prick._

"_Why do you stare at me so?" The voice was slightly deep in its tone and didn't really seem to fit such a youthful face._

_Inuyasha glared more before scowling and turning his head away in youthful revolt._

_Naraku smirked and folded his arms continuing to look at his new ward across from him in the carriage taking them to their destination. Lord Inutaishou had gone ahead, having taken to the sky as if flying was something every day and ordinary. They were left to the carriage, a chance to get to know one another Lord Inutaishou had pointed out. Of course things were dead silent and hostile as the boy glared daggers at him. To think Lord Inutaishou had a half breed son, a secret well kept it seemed, the Lord did indeed have many enemies who would jump at the chance to end the life of his son. Many knew of Lord Sesshomaru, but none knew of Lord Inuyasha… well the youth had not earned the title of a Lord nor would many respect him because of half human blood… Funny, they had something highly unlikely in common._

"_You can glare at me all you like you know, it won't change a thing. I'm here to keep you safe and you look like you're able to be snapped like a twig so I'm guessing I'll have my work cut out for me." Naraku could do nothing but grin in triumph as Inuyasha angrily whipped his head around. He knew that would have gotten a rise out of him if nothing else did._

"_You stupid bastard, you're the scrawny one, you have the nerve to say that to me, I'll kick your ass!"_

"_Rash, hot headed, and scrawny, I'm definitely going to be busy." There was a string of swears from Inuyasha causing Naraku to chuckle and smirk in a condescending manner. "Poor with speech as well, what a disgrace you must be to your father."_

_Naraku realized that would have been the thing to set the firecracker off but he did not know the idiot would lounge himself at him, in an already rocking carriage obviously passing over unstable ground. One moment he was smirking into the irate red face of his new ward and the next he was wrestling around in a moving carriage to avoid having his face clawed off. Pinning the youth was slightly harder then he'd expected, seemed the boy was not as useless as he looked._

_Heaving over Inuyasha, both sprawled on the floor as he pinned him by the wrist, he smirked. "Feisty aren't you?" That earned him a noise close to a snarl and all teeth were bared at him; he'd have to remember that getting bit by this ill-tempered boy was not on his to do list. "I'd suggest you not try that again, it's obvious which one of us has the better skills seeing as I am your guard, so why don't you just be a good boy and behave."_

_Inuyasha emitted an angry snarling sound and glared up at Naraku, "and why don't you tell me how this feels!" He'd managed to free one leg and had brought it up; aiming for Naraku's abdomen but Inuyasha never was quite good at calculations. One moment Naraku was smirking the next there was a foul curse escaping his lips as his eyes widened and then abruptly closed upon the blow to his most sensitive area._

_Naraku hissed out in pain and fell back causing the carriage to lurch in that general direction. Triumphant, Inuyasha decided to kick a horse while it was down and moved to stand over Naraku and cackle. "You were saying you arrogant ass-"_

_Naraku may have been in pain but that did not mean he was letting the brat get away with such a low blow. He'd almost felt bad for having to be sent out on such a mission once he saw how much the Lord obviously loved his son, but it was official that he would be hating this annoying brat. Sweeping out his legs, he knocked the gloating boy off his feet. Inuyasha was supposed to fall backwards but hardheaded as always, he came tumbling forward, crashing down on Naraku causing the entire carriage to lurch to the right. There was nothing but loud neighs as the horses protested and the carriage went crashing onto its side._

_Inuyasha grabbed for the nearest thing out of reflex which was unfortunately Naraku, they fell in a tumbled heap once the carriage had made its stop on its side. The door was flung open as their driver stared down at them obviously wondering what had happened. His mouth was poised open about to emit the obvious questions when he took in the tangled position of the two males and their disheveled look. His eyes widened and his mouth shut as he closed the door and walked away to tend to the startled horses._

_Both demons were glaring at each other, not realizing just how tangled they were. It was Naraku who noticed how one of Inuyasha's thighs was poised between his crooked legs, the other thrown over one of his own. His hand was sitting in a pool of silvery hair and a part of Inuyasha's clothing had slipped off his shoulder revealing a perfectly pale shoulder. Inuyasha, squirming to free himself from their tangled mess, was oblivious to this awkward situation._

"_Can you please stop moving like that?" Naraku's face was beat red as he growled out the words._

_Inuyasha glared at him. "What the hell am I supposed to stay like this so we can fucking cuddle, get the hell off me!" He'd managed to unravel his hair which had caught around Naraku's hand and was now crawling out the carriage over Naraku. "And don't go getting excited down there either."_

_Naraku growled in annoyance, rolling around so that he could push himself up and out of the overturned carriage. The driver of the carriage had managed to free and right the horses that were still agitated and jumpy. "Do you see what you did," Naraku growled as he dusted off his clothing, glaring over at the stretching youth._

"_Oh shut up and look." Inuyasha was pointing off over a bridge at a huge fortress jetting out from the land._

_Naraku's head lifted and he eyed their destination, the irony of the situation not escaping him. "It seems we're here."_

"_No shit asshole." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and cracked his neck and began walking over the semi long bridge. "No thanks to you."_

_Naraku waited a moment, cooling his temper, knowing that it only be a matter of time before he had the boy beneath him, begging for his life. _

**ooOOOooOOOoo**

This place was stupid, Inuyasha thought as he trailed after his father and dark haired man with the ponytail, deep voice, sporting an impressive beard, Naraku a few feet behind him. Inuyasha was tempted to wait til he got closer and stick out his foot and trip him.

Genji, the School's Headmaster or whatever he was called, lead them through the entire vast space they called the Demon Training School, pointing out various features that Inuyasha probably should have been paying attention to but was not. He was far too busy glaring at all the eyes that had turned their way, what was their problem, had they never seen a prince before… probably not as grand as he, he thought smiling with pure cockiness.

"And what are you smiling about son?"

Inuyasha glanced up at his father, blinking in confusion… smiling… oh! He dropped his self-assured grin and but back on his perfectly pouting face. "Nothing."

His father raised a brow and turned back to Lord Genji. "Tell me, what are these games I keep hearing about? Have we come at a bad time?"

"Actually," Lord Genji turned, his gray eyes narrowing and his mouth frowning slightly. "That's the problem, the games are a way for us to test who has made the most progress during the season and reward them accordingly. It's a battle of skills you could say, we make teams based on strengths and weaknesses. The members here have been training the entire season for this event and to throw Inuyasha in would be a bit unfair-"

"I agree completely! It's unfair; I'd be at an extreme disadvantage father." That was the greatest news Inuyasha had heard all week, no way would his father just throw him into some crazy battle games without any prior skills or…

"I see no problems!" Lord Inutaishou called out jovially and patted his son heartily on the back. "For all the trouble he's caused, I think it'd be a great to show him why taking training seriously is important."

Lord Genji blinked in confusion, wondering just what the boy had done that was so terrible that his father would throw him into something that was about to imitate war. "Ah but it would be highly unfair to put Inuyasha in a group if he doesn't have much to contribute."

Lord Inutaishou turned to his longtime friend and gave him a knowing smile. "I'm sure there is something that can be arranged."

Genji could not help put crack a smile in return and shook his head. "Anything for such a great Daiyoukai."

Inuyasha's eyes widened, this was really going to happen… he was really going to be left here… in the midst of trained, rowdy, and competitive demons who most likely had the same prejudice towards him as many of his kind. He could feel eyes on him and he glanced back, glaring at Naraku who he caught giving him an amused look. Just wait until they were alone, he thought, he wouldn't have anything to smirk about then.

"Great!" He heard his father's booming voice practically sing out as if getting rid of him was the best thing he'd heard in moons.

He would miss him, Inuyasha thought gloating in his head, the castle would be boring and quiet and he would have no one to distract him from all that boring work, he would constantly have less things to do because he wouldn't be there to break things. He would miss him alright!

"Then you should be able to handle everything from here. I cannot stay long unfortunately other matters to attend to that I should not have had to be pulled away from in the first place." He gave his son a look and shook his head. "I trust when Inuyasha is returned to me, some of the childish boy in him will have left and a sense of respect and knowledge will take its place."

All three of the remaining males watched the great Demon Lord stroll back in the direction they had all came and Genji glanced at the young prince who still had a dumbfounded look on his face… or was that his normal expression. Either way when the boy looked at him with confusion he could not help the amusement building up inside of him. He wondered if he should be the bridge that joined the two unknowing half siblings, or if he should let fate take its course…

ooOOOooOOOoo

They were told to go out and explore the wide expanse of grounds called the Training Academy. Inuyasha had insisted, begged actually, for Naraku to leave him alone for a while but no, the irritating bastard had insisted that if left alone he might get lost and start to cry. That had earned him an attempted punch in the jaw, a failed attempt, which just caused Inuyasha to storm off in a random direction.

Trailed by Naraku of about a good five feet, Inuyasha went exploring, wondering what this hell hole had in store for him. So far all he noticed was a bunch of different kinds of demons sparring, some were doing exercises, and some were just lazing about. Walking with his head turned, Inuyasha was paying no attention to what was ahead of him and collided with someone's back. Having been engrossed in the scene in front of him, it took him a minute to register what had happened and he opened his mouth to apologize but was rather rudely cut off.

"You should watch where you are going."

A male, a bit taller than him, turned with a glare on his face, light colored eyes narrowed with annoyance.

Inuyasha narrowed his silvery eyes as well folding his arms and tilting his head in a haughty manner. "Maybe you should watch where you're standing; it is in the middle of a path obviously meant for walking." He smirked at the angry expression that came over the other male's face, proud of himself for that comeback.

"What did you just say brat?" The male, slightly taller than him had about the same build if not a bit more muscular with piercing blue eyes and a dark, chocolate brown hair that matched the fur he wore on various limbs. "You got a bone to pick with me runt? You must be new I haven't seen a pretty boy like you around here with that funny colored hair."

Inuyasha touched his hair and scowled. "There ain't nothing funny about my hair, unlike yours which looks like it hasn't been washed in days!"

"It hasn't," he said smirking, "us pretty boys like to smell like men not like," he leaned closer and sniffed at Inuyasha, "like a field of flowers."

A blush came to his milky skin and he bared his teeth at the insubordinate smelly wolf demon, he could tell by his look and the looks of the pack he had around him that, they were wolf demons and self-righteous ones at that. He was about to give him a big piece of his mind filled with ever foul word he could think of, but the sound of a bell chimed throughout the piece of land which attracted everyone's attention.

"Tch come one guys it's time for the announcement about the Games, we don't have to stay and entertain princess here."

Inuyasha could not even utter his first word before the head of the pack was off with some impressive skill. He muttered some curses behind then before attempting to stomp off in the opposite direction.

"Where are you going?"

He'd completely forgotten about Naraku.

"None of your business, why are you still here anyways what is your point to just stand there and take up good air? Go away."

"Do you listen to anything other than yourself? They just spoke of these games that you are going to be thrust into soon enough. Don't you think that the logical choice is to go and investigate?"

Inuyasha glared at him, irritation coming off of him in waves. "I know that! I know what I am doing; I was just going to get there on another path."

Naraku smirked and folded his arms, "How about we just follow them since we are not familiar with the grounds… again just another logical solution."

Inuyasha growled in frustration, frustrated with his baby-sitter, frustrated with the people here, frustrated with how crap this entire day had been and would probably only get worst. He began to trudge off in the direction of the other males, following their stinky scent since they had long disappeared over a sloping hill.

"Good girl Princess." He heard Naraku murmur behind him and it took everything he had not to turn around and beat him to the ground.

**ooOOOooOOOoo**

The crowd was large, Inuyasha had noticed that there were many demons thrown about this place but he didn't quite register that there were this many. They were all huddled together in a group, murmuring about something up ahead. He couldn't see over the large demons that collected in the back, so tall they were the size of a small tree. The thought gave him an idea. He eyed a large tree with dropping limbs that offered a nice, hidden perch. He had wandered off from Naraku the moment they had reached the large crowed and now he was free to do as he pleased. If he couldn't see he'd find him a perch where he could.

Climbing the tree with a practiced stealth learned from years of needing a hiding place, he situated himself on a sturdy branch, also having learned what could and couldn't support his weight. He was thankful for his skillful hearing because there was so much chatter the head of the Academy could hardly be heard from the distance.

"As I was saying, the Games are the final test for those students nearing the end of their time here. It decides if you are ready to leave or midst with new skills that will make you strong successful demons."

Inuyasha was already bored, and that was not saying much since his attention span was about as long as his claws. What was that man yammering about? Yeah, yeah the games and all that other none sense, what was so interesting about any of this? The crowd seemed to be thinking the same thing, they were peering more so at something blocked from his view then at the man speaking.

"I see many of you have taken a keen interest in one of our new Participants in the Games, he is new to our staff and you will hear more about Lord Sesshomaru in a moment. I know it pains you but if I could have your attention for just a bit longer," Genji said with a chuckle.

Lord Sesshomaru? Who was that, Inuyasha couldn't see but he was just as interested, what made him so intriguing to all the students. He swooped down to a lower branch, attempting to get a peek, no remembering to test and see if his weight would hold. Of course the loud crack and the pursuing noises of something crashing down from above gave all the indication that no, that branch was not a fan of his weight.

Inuyasha cursed as he landed expertly on his bum, his hair now a tangled heap littered with leaves and twigs. He shook the silvery white curtain from his eyes, realizing that everyone was now staring at him with quizzical amusement. Well… he was always one to make an entrance wasn't he?

He found himself at peering down at two fancily clad feet, the style of dress rather odd in his opinion as his eyes traveled up and he took in the armor and the furry contraption tangled around it. That wasn't what caught his attention however; he was torn between looking into eyes nearly the same golden hue as his, and glancing at flawless hair that was a color purer than snow yet shined with a tint of ethereal blue to it… Or it could be the fact that he was looking at a near mirror image of his father!

Another of their kind… was that possible, he hadn't heard of many more of his breed after the Great War. Yet here was someone right in front of him. He was not the only one with a mildly shocked expression on his face. The other demon was giving him a quizzical look as if he could not quite register in his mind what he was staring at. He didn't look all that happy about it either.

"Ah, Lord Inuyasha, it was nice of you to drop in." He glanced up at Lord Genji who had come over with a more than amused look upon his ageing face. "Meet Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Sesshomaru, meet Inuyasha."

Lord Sesshomaru as he was called gave Genji a look that would have sent many scurrying and turned back to stare at Inuyasha. "Genji explain, what is the meaning of this?"

**A/N:** You thought that was Sesshomaru he bumped into didn't you ;D. Yeah so life got HECTIC and I know this is like a month late and I'm sooo sorry! It won't happen again but work kills me e.e.


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting Strays

**A/N**: I got into college… got enrolled late, ever have to make up 3 weeks of college homework? If you have you know why updating was not the easiest thing to accomplish! Epic apologies for the wait!

How To Train An Inu-Prince

Chapter 4: Meeting Strays

"Ahh they look so much alike!"

"What no way, Lord Sesshomaru is dreamy, that other one is way too scrawny, but they do kind of favor."

"Tsk no way the one of the ground is so pretty, ah he is prettier and those ears are so cute."

Neither Inuyasha nor Sesshomaru paid much attention to the chatter passing through the crowed, a frenzy over the new faces in their community. No, they stared at each other, Inuyasha's wide golden eyes shocked, and Sesshomaru's narrow molten slits annoyed. Who was this other person, both wondered in their mind, neither actually bothering to ask the question. Of course Lord Sesshomaru did not belittle himself to talk to anyone, especially not some clumsy oaf who came crashing down from trees causing a huge disturbance.

"Genji!" The name was spoken with harsh annoyance earning him a chuckle.

Inuyasha was offered a hand by the head master, he took it allowing himself to be assisted up, too busy staring at the other demon to be his normal surly self about any kind of assistance.

"This is Lord Inuyasha, he has recently joined our ranks by a special request, I thought it might interest you to see another of your kind if you two were to meet. I guess fate allowed him to er… fall on your path." Genji was wearing a bemused smirk as both glanced at him. "This Lord Inuyasha is Lord Sesshomaru, he prefers to be called Sesshomaru the great and powerful however." The teased earned him a very unpleasant glare.

"Lord!" Inuyasha's interest was more than piqued, he had seen one of very few of his kind after the Great War, a very small number was left from what he heard, all but wiped out. So this was one of those survivors? Everything about the tall figure screamed power and he had a menacing air about him. Inuyasha was both terrified and excited at the same time. "But my father is the only-"

His words were quickly cut off by a well-placed, worn hand, Genji's face appearing level with his own. "Lord Inuyasha I promised the person in notice that I'd keep you safe and that includes keeping your identity between a very choice few. If I may, I beg you to keep such sensitive information quiet."

Inuyasha swallowed, he had forgotten that going around yelling that he was the only son of the great Daiyoukai of the west was not the smartest thing to do. He nodded slowly, Genji removing his hand at the agreement.

Sesshomaru turned his piercing eyes on Genji. "What did you stop him from saying, who is he? Tell me this instant." Sesshomaru did not like what he was seeing. This male resembled… "Tch Genji! Explain now!" He was not a patient man, especially when it came to getting answers he wanted.

Genji gave a pause, wondering if he should reveal to the two that they were related or not. They did not seem to figure it out, after all Inuyasha did have more of his mother's looks and yet Sesshomaru was a near spitting image of his father. Then again, the race of dog demons before they were wiped out all had similar features to mark their kind, the either white or silver hair, and the deep golden eyes. They also all bore a demon mark; Inuyasha however was obviously the exception. Explaining the situation would be a bother however, Sesshomaru would immediately leave to question his father about a half-breed brother, and he wasn't quite sure how Inuyasha would take such news. He could simply fabricate a story. They could figure out it was an obvious lie later. It was a good thing that Sesshomaru had probably forgotten the way Inutaishou's new wife looked, or the obvious like features of the two would have put two and two together in his mind instantly.

"Genji!"

The yell snapped him from his thoughts and he fingered his ear with an amused expression. "Hold your very impatient horses Lord Sesshomaru. You can say that you two are… distant cousins… yes that it… you are cousins of distance. Inuyasha is the son of a stray demon of your kind and a human wife, after all there are almost no more of your kind left, I suppose the demon in question had to reproduce somehow."

Sesshomaru eyed him with suspicion. He had travelled the western lands. He had known of no other demons of his kind, of this he was sure save for his mother and father. All others had died during the war or of eternal age. He was the last youth of his kind… or so he thought. "Who is this demon you speak of, I know of no other existences to validate what you tell me."

Genji waved a hand at Sesshomaru as if to wave off the question all together, "he was a nomad of your kind, an old friend who came into some fortune, no one you would know of he hides himself well, nothing to truly be concerned over Lord Sesshomaru." He was always good at pulling words out of his ass as he wife frequently told him. He supposed the talent came in handy.

Sesshomaru was not happy. He could not deny what Genji said because the demon had been in this life far longer than he, he knew of many secrets, and no doubt of many more people. Who was to say there was not a lingering trace of his kind? At least it put his immediate fears to ease, the thought that his father had procreated with that human of his was sickening. He glanced at Inuyasha who had not spoken a word about Genji's story. "Is this true half-breed?"

Inuyasha's emotions were back to normal just like that. "What the hell did you call me? My name is Inuyasha or you could call me My Lord," he smirked, "but don't you dare insult me!"

Genji was practically bursting with suppressed laughter at the look that came over Sesshomaru's face. He highly doubted anyone had ever been so insolent to the Lord.

Gold eyes narrowed and Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha by his robes, yanking him closer. "I'd watch your tone you abomination, you may have come from some branched of lineage of real royalty but you will know your place. You disgust me. No demon worth anything would mix their blood with humans and get weak results like you, a foul mix of feeble stature." He released him, his expression back to the passive one he always wore.

"Remember little piece of trash, that you should not think that we are the same because we share some distant trace of blood." With that he was dismissed of his interest at the mixed breed seething where he stood. He had to admit, he was a sight to look at, skin was milky and flawless as if he'd been pampered his entire life, his hair was a waterfall of silky strands, one could tell by sight alone that each strand was perfectly smooth. His face was fanciful, large expressive eyes shadowed by long lashes, lips that obviously came from his human mother, far too soft looking for a male.

Inuyasha would not be insulted so harshly and be dismissed as if he were an annoying fly. This prick had some nerve, asshole needed a good slapping. He was going to advance on Sesshomaru with a vengeance when hands grabbed him and dragged him away.

"Inuyasha! I turn my head for one moment and you have somehow managed to cause this much trouble!" It was of course Naraku, his doting babysitter.

Naraku was relieved that Genji had come up with a remotely believable ploy to distract both of their interest in each other. He was skeptical about the lengths in which Lord Sesshomaru believed such a story a story, or if he was just putting on a show and would question the matter more later on. Inuyasha was just stupid. This was the conclusion he had indeed come to. You could probably tell him that he was born from an egg and he would believe it.

"What do you mean! You heard this gigantic ass, he has no right to-"''

He was yanked away, Lord Sesshomaru turning his head to glare at the curing youth with a look of disinterest. "Mutts bark a lot don't they? I wonder if you were castrated, if you'd not yap at such lengths."

Genji cleared his throat. "Alright, alright, now that our entertainment is being dragged away, shall I continue? Good. As I've mentioned, the games are a test of accumulated skills. A fight to the finish line if you will, a maze of skills, knowledge, and instincts. It is not simply crossing the line which is the goal; it is crossing it first, defeating all others on the road to victory and proving that you are the best that is the true prize." He pointed off into a heavenly wooded area, thick, towering trees as far as the eye could see, dark and foreboding. "You are all familiar with our playing field, the Forest of Truths test even the most skilled warrior with its hidden secrets and unique beast."

He folded his arms, turning back to the crowd. "For any of you taking this challenge for a second or perhaps third time, you should all know why failure to complete the task is much easier planned then done." With one wide sweeping arm, he motioned to a line of different dressed people; all had an aura of control about them that demanded attention. "Allow me to introduce this seasons obstacle challenges."

The first introduced was a woman, rather petite and short, she had cascading silver hair, long, to her waist, loose ringlets ending the moonlight colored river. Her eyes were enchanting lavender; thick dark lashes set over slightly slanted eyes caused them to look dark from casting shadows. She smiled as she was indicated, pink lips just barely darker then her kimono. She could only be called beautiful with her milky white skin and enchanting appearance.

"This is Lady Tsuki, she will be your first opponent at the end of the first phase of the forest. You should all be familiar with the rules. There are five levels, each time you advance, if you can, you get closer to winning, but the challenges get harder. When you reach each goal point the assigned post opponent will explain the rules of their challenge."

Next Genji indicated a large man, tall and muscular, he was dark brown, horns sprouted from his temples, black and spiraled, and they looked deadly. He had dark spiraled marks littered all over his muscled body, and a shock of red hair littered his head in a short, cropped style. He smile grandly and flexed for the crowed, which earned him quite a few chuckles.

"This is Hiroyuki, many of you have him as an instructor, so you are well aware of what you will be going against. He is obstacle number two. Good luck with advancing once you reach him," Genji said with a chuckle.

The third in line was another female, she resembled Hiroyuki, both had the same copper skin tone, shocking red hair although hers was long and braided back. Like his she sported yellow eyes, although hers had markings near the edges and the marks on her skin were thinner and more intricate. Her horns were short however and did not spiral but she, like her no doubt kinsman, was tall and well-toned. Beside her stood a shorter male of about a normal height, black hair hung over one eye and was combed back to his nape. He wore some type of thin black mask which covered the majority of his features, but his eyes were as black as his raven colored hair. When indicated, he did nothing but blink.

"Most of you also know Lord Izo and Akako, they will of course be your third and fourth challenge, I commend and wish you luck if you reach Lord Izo and to defeat his challenge marks you as a worthy and skilled demon if you do not pass the final test."

A wide smile spread over Genji's face as he stepped back and indicated Sesshomaru standing last in line. "And this ladies and gentlemen, is Lord Sesshomaru. He will be the one to decide if you are the final winner of this obstacle. To beat his challenge will earn you the true title of a demon amongst demons."

Sesshomaru of course said nothing.

"However," Genji continued, "there is a slight twist. As you know when you pass an obstacle, you receive an object as proof of your success, since you will be placed in teams by strengths and weaknesses, you all know that you are going against each other and the goal is to not only reach the finish line but defeat your opponents on the way, this includes other teams as well." If his smile could have gotten wider, it would have. "The rules state that you must present the charm of the previous stage to challenge the next… the rules does not state that you have to specifically receive the charm from the original source." He winked at the crowd. "Lord Sesshomaru will not simply be waiting at the end while you all scurry about, he will be taking the challenge in the same manner as you all. I doubt our prestigious guest would bother with stealing a charm but fair warning choose your paths carefully, he is fully allowed engage in battle with you before you reach his point. If you somehow, by some slim margin, manage to win then consider your crossing of the finish line assured."

There was now a loud murmur throughout the large crowd at this change in the events. Many of them wondered just how strong Lord Sesshomaru was, others were curious as to why the Lord would want to take the challenge himself, obviously he was skilled enough to be the final target, while others were boasting about how easily they would breeze though the Games. All of the Instructors stood by idly as the chatter escaladed into excitement and the students became less worried and more pumped about their final test of progress.

Inuyasha did not pay attention to any of it, nor had he heard the rules most likely, seeing as he and Naraku were off at a distance, the young prince showing the full extent of his bratty temper.

"Who the hell do you think you are? No one insults me and gets away with it, especially some high and mighty asshole that needs to be knocked down a few pegs. Don't you dare interfere with my business!"

Naraku rolled his dark eyes, irritation straining at a tight leash inside of him. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You have some nerve Lord Inuyasha. You go about spewing insults at someone who is rather akin to your own personality, or did not notice that you are a loud and obnoxious spoiled little runt."

Inuyasha's cheeks flamed with an angry red, fully ready to counter being reprimanded by some guy who knew nothing about him and thought he was some amazing savior. Naraku was not done however.

"Don't you dare to interrupt me! I'd watch who you are speaking to and how you speak to him, your father is not here to keep anyone you annoy from snapping you like a twig and I am forced with the duty instead and there are some people I'd rather not have to defend you from! I'd take head Inuyasha, there are forces not meant to be toyed with and Sesshomaru was one of them!"

Naraku felt great letting off steam, he had wanted to strangle Inuyasha since square one, his original worry about stealing an innocent life to level the playing field for the offense dealt to his "mother" was easily replaced for a extreme dislike for the loud mouth, scrawny young brat. Why the hell had he stopped Sesshomaru from no doubt impaling Inuyasha in the first place… oh yes, he wanted the joy of silencing that scratchy voice forever. The first opportunity he got he would hold his head under water and laugh as he spluttered for breath, or perhaps he would slip poisonous snakes into his bedding. Naraku turned on his heels, a smile on his lips as he silently plotted ways to get rid of his problem.

Inuyasha was at a loss for words… people were losing their damn minds talking to him as if he was a simpleton. He crossed his arms and stomped off in the opposite direction. One day… one day he would shut them all up and piss on them! Naraku would get it right in the eye too he thought angrily as he stomped of in an irritated, silent rage.

**ooOOOooOOOoo**

"What do you mean a team," Sesshomaru was seated on a pile of cushions, lounging lazily as he studied an odd, rusted blade in the sunlight filtering through the open window.

"It is only fair Sesshomaru that if you are to go about the Games as a contestant, that you two have a team based on strengths and weaknesses. Other wises you'd be at an incredibly unfair advantage, more so that you already are."

Sesshomaru made a sound of disgust. "I suppose this cannot be negotiated."

Genji smiled. "Nope, not one bit."

He sheathed the sword with another irritated glance, one of his few changes in expression and turned piercing gold eyes onto Genji. "And how many nuisances shall I be stuck with?"

Again Genji smiled, trailing to the window glancing out at the distant trees. "Your particular team will consist of three people. As you should be aware, you are not allowed to discard you dead weight as you no doubt already consider them. You must reach your point with your team intact."

Sesshomaru again threw Genji a look of disgust. "How are my 'team' members supposed to pass if they are on my team?"

Genji did not turn his head but there was a smirked plastered on his face, his diabolical mind working like turning gears. "Let's just say your members have special circumstances."

Sesshomaru quirked a fine brow at Genji, positive that his old tutor was up to something that he would not like at all.

**ooOOOooOOOoo**

Inuyasha glared daggers at him, his golden gave would have burned if his hate was physical.

"No." The object of his hate spoke in his bland, holier-than-thou tone.

His brows twitched in irritation and he grit his teeth, using every ounce of restraint inside of him to keep from lunging like a rapid beast.

"You will not stick me with his useless imbecile. I will kill him before the first day is over."

Genji smiled. "You know the rules Sesshomaru," he practically sung.

Sesshomaru turned to him angrily. "The rules will result in that mutt's death!"

Genji snickered, almost sorry for the evil he was putting onto Inuyasha. "If he 'dies' then so does your eligibility to test those who've you set your eyes on Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru was practically steaming with anger. "I will make you pay for this Genji." His expression was one of disgust as he threw Inuyasha look that would make many quiver, and indeed the youth did indeed back up a step before Sesshomaru exited the room.

"I fucking hate him! Why do I have to be stuck with him! I'd rather run naked through a field of thorn bushes then spend one second in his company! Please reconsider!"

Genji smiled apologetically. "I'm afraid I am obligated to fulfill your father's wishes and this is the only place to put you. Don't worry Prince Inuyasha, this might be better then you realize."

Naraku stood off to the side; a worry building inside him, what kind of hell had the school head thrown him into. He did not know what it would like to spend days in Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's company, but he had a feeling that he might not be the one to go after Inuyasha's head first…

**A/N: **Again I can't apologize enough for how late this is -_- I hope the content remotely makes up for it! I'll try my best to get you guys updates on bi-weekly basis! Thanks for the favs even this early in the story :D Oh the cliffies~


	5. Chapter 5: One wild Pack

A/N: I hope you guys like this! Some of the humorous parts come far more naturally on their own while others are harder to string in. I want this to make you guys smile and giggle!

**How to Train An Inu-Prince**

**Chapter 5: One Wild Pack**

"You're telling me we have to live in a fucking forest for an unknown amount of time trying to get to the fucking end stuck with that pompous ass!"

Naraku was going to kill him if he did not shut up. Inuyasha was driving him crazy, doing none of the packing but all of the yapping. He was trailing him like a sulking puppy whining about every little thing. The source of his whining this time, the fact that they would be living nomad style for the next few days or weeks, depending on how fast they moved on Sesshomaru's agenda. He did not know how the idiot thought they would be travelling. Perhaps he thought dozens of foot men would trail behind them with tents, pillows, and satees while they carried him above the ground his feet were apparently too clean to touch.

"Do we have to sleep on the… the ground as well? There will at least be pillows right? Or bedding of some kind?"

Idiot. He was going to strangle him if he said one more thing that even the simplest of children could have worked out in their still developing brain.

"What will we eat," Inuyasha continued on, unaware and uncaring that he was pushing Naraku to his boiling point. It was not until there was a clang of something being slammed, and angry, violet tinged eyes turned on him that he noticed any problems.

"Be quiet you rambling nuance! You have been talking none stop for the past hour and I am on the verge of taking the nearest blunt object and beating you within an inch of your life! You will sleep on whatever you pack to sleep on and since you are doing nothing I suppose that will be the cold, hard ground! You will eat whatever we catch, the same way you eat at your castle except their will not be someone preparing you an entire feast! Be glad I am here in the first place or you, Inuyasha, you spoiled brat, would be in a very tight spot!"

Inuyasha blinked, eyes widened at the amount of venom in Naraku's words, what had crawled up his ass, died and apparently exploded? Jeez, he was only asking him a few questions.

"Tch, great even you are as grumpy as a group of old grandpas with hearing problems, and I have to be stuck with two of you foul tempered brutes? I will give my father hell when I finally get out of this damn place." He snatched his bag up and began throwing whatever was in sight inside. Paying little to no attention if clothing were appropriate for the outdoors or if he had any essentials.

Naraku shut his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, soon, soon he would chop Inuyasha up into tiny bits and the only noise he would here would be his screams. Naraku grimaced, since when did he think such sadistic thoughts? This must have been the after effect of being around Inuyasha for too long. Yep, he had dumb dog demon syndrome indeed.

**ooOOOooOOOoo**

He was going to kill him by the end of the journey, Sesshomaru could feel it, his patience for the mutt had run to extinction the moment they had met and now, now it was completely depleted and had reached the point of evaporating.

"You Idiot!" They had scarcely been travelling towards the end of the forest a good half of the day and already they would be forced to change a path. The reason was none other than Inuyasha. "How much of your brain has to be missing to have accomplished such a daft feat? I should kill you here and now."

The white haired youth had casually placed himself behind the man calling his self Inuyasha's guard, yet said guard also looked ready to strangle him.

"It was an accident! How was I supposed to know it was a giant boar?" Inuyasha eyed the angered demon carefully, one wrong move and he was dashing in the other direction. He could _totally_ win against him but… it was said that anger made a foe stronger, so he'd of course be at unfair disadvantage… yep his logic completely justified any reasoning for fleeing if Sesshomaru did indeed take up his threat.

"What the hell did you think it was you bumbling fool!" This was the most Sesshomaru had spoken since the beginning of their journey. He may have been forced with this evil challenge of reaching the end of his test with extra baggage that he _had_ to keep from killing, but that did not mean he had to lower himself in indulge in needless conversation. This however, was the only way he could keep his claws from ripping into Inuyasha.

"I thought it was a moss covered bolder!" Anyone would have mistaken the gigantic animal for a rock, it was so round and hard.

"Since when, mutt, is moss…black!" Sesshomaru's hand was on his sheath, he could not do it, and he was humbling himself and doing the world a favor by riding it of this terrible excuse of a life.

His guard stepped in the way and raised his hands in a passive manner, "Lord Sesshomaru if I may, I know that it is an inconvenience for you to have to be in the company of Inuyasha, I too would love nothing more than to ring his neck, however it would lead to many more problems than it would solve." He motioned to the dead boar which had been crushed by the rocks it had caused to come crashing down. "Think of it this way, we now have dinner for many nights to come with no effort on either or our parts. He is at least useful for bait."

At Inuyasha's offended expression, Naraku sent him a glare that said if he spoke he would suffer immensely, so the young prince shut his mouth.

"Tch." Sesshomaru shook his head and turned away from the company he did not want. "Keep your lap dog in check or he will be more then bait." He began to walk away, "since we will have to search for another path now thanks to his actions, we will camp here for the night." With that he walked away into the foliage.

Inuyasha's ears flattened to his head the moment Naraku turned on him. "Not you too! I've been yelled at enough okay, I got it, I made a mistake! I will be more careful, but you have to see my point, I mean it was just sleeping there, curled up in the middle of our path, hardly breathing! How was I supposed to know it wasn't a fuzzy bolder?"

Naraku closed his eyes, attempting to calm his own temper. "Inuyasha I will say this but once, do not anger Sesshomaru again, or you will not like the outcome." Besides, if Sesshomaru was the death of Inuyasha then he could not exact revenge for his mother. She would be displeased and punish him severely and all would have been for naught. "You have caused all of this trouble, the least you could do for inconveniencing us all is go to the creek and collect water." He smirked, "it will be your punishment for you rash actions."

Inuyasha nearly pouted, was he seriously being scolded by his _guard_? "Why the hell should I listen to you!?"

Naraku smirked. "I could perhaps instead convince Sesshomaru that he should at least punish you in some—"

Inuyasha needed to hear no more of Naraku's words; he already had two pails in each hand and was making his way off the creek. At least he'd be out of the way of all this bad company. He frowned at his unfortunate turn of events, remembering the silly events that had turned into such much hostility pointed towards him.

**ooOOOooOOOoo**

_They trailed up to the two waiting Demons, Lord Sesshomaru's face void of any real emotion as it always was, Genji wearing the smirk that did not match his age. Inuyasha's entire body seemed to get heavier as they became closer; the weight of the thought of travelling with that insufferable bastard was enough to make anyone's feet drag. When they reached the pair, Naraku greeted both, of course only one greeted back, Inuyasha didn't bother, he hated everyone and everything right now._

"_Ah glad to see all went well, I was expecting to see you dragging the young Lord along, he doesn't seem all too enthusiastic about the prospects of learning new things on your journey."_

_Inuyasha made a sound akin to saying "as if" and crossed his arms, turning his back to the group. The only thing he wanted to learn was what the fastest way home was. Or better yet, where were Sesshomaru's belongings so he could piss on it. Isn't that what mutts do? Mark their scent on the nearest pile of trash? He smirked to himself, he was so humorous, too bad he could not share his fantastic joke with his stuffy audience. He pondered things for a moment, come to think of it, he didn't have many friends to share anything with. At home he was always being made to learn something boring and they rarely received guest. The neighboring demons didn't tend to want to mess about with him anyways; they were too good to play with "his kind". He frowned, it just reminded him of all the things that stone-faced prick had said to him. The thought of travelling instantly became ten times worse._

"_Inuyasha?"_

_He blinked, turning his head towards Genji who had spoken his name; he and Naraku were giving him a curious look, Naraku's expression more so irritated. Had they been speaking to him? He had completely zoned out, lost in his own little world… and his head was a very bad place to get lost in._

"_Yah what?" He quirked a brow at them, whatever they were saying must have been important because Genji chuckled and shook his head and Naraku out right huffed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He did that a lot when Inuyasha was around. "What?! I was thinkin' bout stuff, just repeat what ya said."_

_For the first time since arriving Sesshomaru chose to remind them of his presence. "Tch you can think, that is a concept not even I can wrap my mind around."_

"_What did you say you pompous cow-ass! I will claw off your fucking face!"_

_Sesshomaru turned up his nose at the loud mouth runt and flicked a stray strand of hair back over his shoulder. "You are about as terrifying as a newborn cat. I kick cats, into rivers, and then dissect them for fun."_

_Inuyasha did not know, as was usual with Sesshomaru, what creeped him out more, the fact that, that may have been a joke said with the most expressionless face he had ever seen, or if what he said may have been true and he just went around kicking small furry animals. Either way he ignored him, he could be the bigger person, yep that what he would go with._

_Genji chuckled. "I was saying Inuyasha, that your father left a gift for you before he departed. I think it may aid you in your training to becoming a strong warrior."_

_Inuyasha eyed Genji, looking for this supposed gift, he was holding something long and wrapped, it did not look like a horse and a carriage to get his ass out of here so he already could care less about it. "What is it, a stick, to beat off my thousands of loyal followers?" _

_Genji smiled again, "Sarcasm will get you nowhere Inuyasha, but you were close, he left you a very prized sword, his advice was to learn about yourself and power will come to you naturally."_

_Inuyasha frowned at the puzzling message, eyeing the wrapped sword which he had yet to lay eyes on. "A sword? Why the hell would he leave me a sword? When have I ever roamed around with a sword?"_

"_A warrior must choose their weapon well Inuyasha, some have natural attributes that allows them to become their own weapon; others however, must take up arms and learn to use it as if it is an extension of their own body. Your father felt that this was indeed a good weapon for you to have."_

_Inuyasha extended his hand and was handed his father's present. To be one of his father's prize blades, it was very light and he could tell the hilt was rough even through the material covering it. When he unwrapped it, the little interest he had was instantly lost. It was just some old, pitiful pile of junk, so dull it probably could not even cut hair. He scoffed; he should have known his father had a twisted sense of humor that involved dashing his hopes._

"_What the hell is this?! This rusted piece of crap couldn't cut a leaf!" He turned his head, feeling as if someone were glaring at him and he could only imagine just who it was. He met eyes the same shimmering gold as his own, ready to return the death stare but Sesshomaru's attention was more so directed to what he was holding. His interest, which had previously been nonexistent, was fully centered on the piece of junk metal._

_Sesshomaru said nothing, but it was evident by his attention that it might have been more valuable than Inuyasha thought. Genji confirmed the thought._

"_Don't always judge things by appearance Inuyasha, the smallest thing could have the strongest strength and the dullest seed can sprout the prettiest flower."_

_Inuyasha dismissed the thought, rewrapping it and giving it back to Genji. "You can kindly send this piece of trash back to my father and tell him that I don't want it."_

_Naraku intervened, taking it from Genji. He paused, feeling an odd sensation in his hand. He too had thought it looked like a piece of scrap, but something about it felt almost mystical. "I'll take this, if Lord Inutaishou instructed that Inuyasha have it, then he shall have it, even if he is being a spoiled brat." _

_Inuyasha huffed and walked away, trailing into the forest, not caring where he was going or even if he was headed in the right direction. If they wanted him, they could come and find him!_

_Genji chuckled again, ever amused when in the presence of the bad tempered youth it seemed. "I suppose that is your queue to head out," he placed a hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder and gave him the wide smile he knew irritated the Demon Lord. "Have fun Sesshomaru. You might enjoy this little outing more than you think."_

_He was a good distance ahead of them the entire time, there was no talking, Sesshomaru did not do idle chit chat, Naraku had plenty of things on his mind, and Inuyasha was trailing ahead of them at a decent speed so that they remained far apart. The only reason he knew that they were going in the same direction, was because he could smell their scents trailing him. It was near dusk when he came to a halt, the reason; a giant black rock blocked the entire path._

_He frowned, crossing his arms, irritated and wondering where the towering contraption had come from, was this one of the other team's idea of a diversion? He nudged it with its feet, it had a soft containing but he could still feel the rock hard surface underneath. It must have been some type of weird fuzzy moss native to the land. _

_He kicked it, "stupid damn rock, why do you have to completely block the path." Upon attempting to budge it away, it was evident that he did not have the strength to move it so he gave it another kick._

_Of course, it was just his luck that this was not a giant fuzzy rock. Instead, it was a giant, fuzzy boar. One that snorted angrily, unrolling itself from its curled up ball, reveling tusk that could spear through trees and furious, beady red eyes. Apparently, boars didn't like to be kicked when they took naps curled up in the middle of nowhere._

_Inuyasha gulped and his eyes grew wide as he realized just how big it appeared when standing. That was not natural; this had to be some type of forest animal native to the woods. Of course, it was a training ground, why shouldn't he have expected ridiculously sized pigs? He began to back up slowly, hands raised in a gesture of surrender. "Woah um, I'm sorry pig, you didn't look alive, or like a giant beast, when I kicked you. How about we just forget this happen and you go back to sleep?"_

_He was answered with a snort so strong it puffed the sand up around them, creating a steam like effect and a stampede of stamping hooves that could have crushed him like a twig. Needless to say, he ran for dear life…in the directions of his companions. _

_Sesshomaru saw the dumb mutt running towards them at a fast speed, why, he didn't bother to wrap his mind around it. He did not exactly have to however, as the sound of crashing trees falling and angered roars came towards them. His hand instantly went to his blade._

_Naraku came forward to insect the out of breath Inuyasha; he too noticed the chaos following him. "What is that Inuyasha?"_

_Inuyasha glanced behind him and shook his head. "A very angry fucking pig. I'd suggest you run because he doesn't care what the hell is in his way, not even trees are stopping that thing!"_

_Naraku narrowed his eyes, his intuition telling him that Inuyasha had done something he shouldn't have. "And why is he chasing you Inuyasha?!"_

_The prince frowned at him and threw up his hands in defense. "All I did was kick the hairy fucker. I thought he was a rock!" There was not more time for questions as a tree came crashing towards them, a long, sharp tusk sending it flying on impact. They all dropped low to the ground as it flew overhead. "He's here."_

"_Oh really Inuyasha," Naraku said standing in his own defensive pose. At least he was playing the part of dutiful guard._

_Sesshomaru scoffed, shaking his head at Inuyasha's stupidity. "Of course you somehow managed to do something this foolish. Fear not weak little puppy, I will rid my path of this nuisance with ease."_

_He readied to draw his blade, but the boar had no interest in Sesshomaru, instead he charged at Inuyasha, whom Naraku stood in front of, yet had to flee from the rampaging path or be crushed. Inuyasha had to take flight again, realizing that the thing did not plan on stopping until he returned Inuyasha's kicks with his own. Inuyasha would not be waking from any nap if that thing caught him however, he would simply be taking a permanent one._

_Sesshomaru found it mildly amusing, watching the runt flee for his pitiful life. Well, if he died then that would be one problem solved, however he had questions to ask the mutt, most concerning that blade. In a flash, he was in front of the mutt, catching him by the waist and flash-stepping out of the beast path. It was going at such a speed that it had no time to stop for the pile of actual boulders that created their current backdrop and crash it went, boulders crashing down and rolling creating a giant pile of dust._

**ooOOOooOOOoo**

"Stupid man," Inuyasha grumbled as he followed his ears to the sound of trickling water, "who does he think he is thinking I need rescuing! Blegh, I need a bath now, that prick touched me. Just waltz about picking people up and yanking them against his freaking hard chest." He sat the pails down and crossed his arms. "No one cares if you are fast or better built! I'm still growing, just watch you ass, one day I will be grown up too!"

He shook his head, realizing he was talking to himself. It was becoming dark, and soon the crescent moon would be the only light in the sky. Good, it meant he could bathe and not have to worry about intruders, he had no clue here any of the other students were located in the vast forest, he did not need them ambushing him naked taking him as a war prisoner or whatever they went around doing.

Glancing around, making sure no one was near, he began to strip, folding his clothes neatly upon a rock, and stepped into the cold creek, they could wait till he was done for their water. His fleshed instantly shivered when he was only halfway in; he wondered if he would be forced to take freezing baths every night while they were in the wooded fortress. Shaking his thoughts of the future, he completely dunked under, taking the plunge so that his body would get used to it. When he emerged, his silky white stands plastered to his naked body, the water not deep enough to fully cover him when he stood. He waded his way near a thicket, hoping the center would be deeper so he could bathe easier. It was not until he was around the small bend that he noticed that he was actually intruding on someone else.

Golden eyes gave him a death stare as he let out a small gasp, not picking up a single trace of Sesshomaru's scent. It must have been the smell of the water.

Sesshomaru stood on a jetting rock, the slight breeze blowing his silver locks astray as the now forming moon caused a slight reflection of him upon the slightly green hued water. "Bathe elsewhere mutt."

Inuyasha instantly glared, He hated that word, and he hated that this prick, one of his own kind, used it towards him. He as a prince dammit! The fool would grovel if he knew who he really was.

"Do not call me that, Ass, and I can bathe where I damn well please."

Sesshomaru's head angled in his direction, eyes traveling down what the water didn't conceal and Inuyasha remembered that he was indeed stark nude. He blushed a deep pink and plunged down into the water, glaring daggers at Sesshomaru. "Pervert, what the hell were you looking at me for!?"

Sesshomaru's eyes rolled and he turned back to whatever he had been looking it. I was contemplating how one could have such a pitiful body. Then again your brain is equally as malnourished so I suppose it can only be expected."

Inuyasha made a growling noise in annoyance, "I fucking hate you!"

"And I suggest you leave my presence." The gleam in his eyes and tone of is voice told Inuyasha that he had indeed heed his warning.

The youth turned his head in an arrogant manner, tossing his hair behind his back, turning quickly and covering his bottom as he began to walk away, his hair not long enough to cover the slightly pink hemispheres.

Sesshomaru cut his eyes, watching Inuyasha roam away from his perch. "Tch, scrawny mutt," he said to himself, "he does not deserve to have such lovely assets."

A/N: College equals no time or energy to sit and type for you amazing people which results in a thousand apologies from me. I know it's as usual late but I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to follow me on my newly made tumblr my name there is assortedstrapons since fanfic wont show link, where I will post a juicy snippet of the upcoming chapter each time I update :3 Now I am very tired so excuse typos and le goodbye e.e


	6. Chapter 6: Found a Bone

**Chapter 6: Found a Bone**

Inuyasha frowned as he trailed behind his oh so protective guard and the asshole demon who called himself a lord. How big could one forest be, furthermore how was walking to the end and reaching some goal mark supposed to teach him responsibility and values. The only thing he felt responsible for was his sore feet and the only thing he was learning to value was the cool temperature of his room and all his amazingly soft pillows back at home. He swatted at another bug threatening to gnaw on him like a piece of roasted boar. Was this how these two barbarians lived, surrounded by bugs the size of his eye and roaming around in muggy weather all day? Did they not know that his skin did not react well to bug bites and bad weather? How would his father feel if he came back with permanent scars? Would he regret sending him into the retched, untamed wilderness with two overbearing strangers who would lead him into the bowels of foul creatures—

"INUYASHA!"

He jumped, unfolding his arms as he glanced up and around to see who was yelling at him and for what reason. He paused when he noticed the two were now behind him and not in front of him, wondering when he'd spaced out and passed them up. "What," he asked testily as they both gave him a look of irritation. "I didn't do nothing this time so don't even say that I'm messing up your stupid little demon games."

Lord Sesshomaru with his permanent look of boredom and displeasure was giving him a look of well… displeasure. They had been feuding since day one, the guy obviously was a glory hog and did not enjoy the fact that he was not the last of their extended family's bloodline. Or perhaps he did not enjoy being talked back to when everyone in his life bowed down to his every whim? Inuyasha looked him dead in the eyes and huffed; he could just stuff it because he was of no relevance or importance to him. He was the prince, he had the real royal blood, and everyone else was just peasants amongst him and should really learn the rules of nobility.

"INUYASHA!"

His eyes widened as his name was yelled again and his ears quirked wildly in response… He really had to stop going off on these long tangents inside of his own head, he could get lost in there.

"Are you listening you incompetent, rotten brat? Step away from the mud, it produces noxious fumes and will swallow you whole." Naraku narrowed his eyes at the idiot who was blindly stomping around with his clumsy, pampered feet. "Have you not listened to a word I've been telling you?"

"Huh," Inuyasha asked with a blank expression crossing his face. He hadn't realized Naraku was speaking to him at all. Moreover… he looked down at his feet, he was mere inches from a long stretch of bubbling brown goop, massive bubbles rising to the surface only to rise and pop with an noxious explosion of greenish gas. He turned up his porcelain painted nose, he would have been pissed if he'd gotten the mess on his expensive robes. Washing his own clothes was not on his to do list. "Oh yeah… I totally knew that was there."

Lord Ass on his shoulders blew out a long, irritated stretch of breath before surveying the area. It seemed they had come to one of the Forest many blockades, a straight shot was obviously out of the question which meant he had to find a way around which meant more time with his unwanted company. He wanted to run through each of the Level Masters, testing their commendable skills against his own. He had no doubts that he would succeed in order to issue his challenge at the end of the course. He could care less about who won the silly games, he was only here for the fights.

"That's a really big frog," Sesshomaru heard the voice that was starting to grate on his nerves and he was tempted to drown the half-breed in the noxious mud. All day he talked, and all day he complained, if the idiot said one more stupendous thing he would snap.

"Inuyasha duck!" All eyes turned to Naraku who was yelling yet again but Inuyasha was quickly driven to the Forrest floor by the other ramming into him.

"Haha! Good reflexes, you'll need them pretty soon!" A voice rang out from the mouth of the frog which had just shot out its massive tongue with incredible speed at them.

Inuyasha glanced up at Naraku who had him pinned protectively to the ground, it was real nice of him to go using his body as a meat shield to protect him but was it really necessary to throw him halfway across the Forrest? "Can you not kill me in your attempts to help me?"

Naraku gave him an irritated glance before hauling them both up. "Shut up, if you paid attention to your surroundings you could have heard it coming. Do you know nothing about battle tactics?"

Inuyasha felt indignant, he knew plenty about battle tactics. He was just… forgetful when it actually came to applying the learned skills.

"Boys, boys, don't bicker amongst yourselves in the presence of a Lady." The frog opened its giant mouth and a short woman appeared on its tongue, her long hair flowing around her perfectly as she walked down the tongue as if it was a carpet rolled out for her entry. "Welcome to your first challenge," she said almost sweetly as she continued her decent towards safe ground.

Inuyasha glanced back to the other two, wondering what challenge she was speaking of. He seemed to remember on his own however that he was here to "learn" how to be "responsible". He scoffed, what a silly thing his father had thrown him into. Some crazy war games that he had no interest in! If those two raging thorns in his ass wanted to fight then they could go right ahead. He wasn't even enrolled in the damn school and he was force to take their damn final exam.

"Soo many handsome men, sigh, what I wouldn't do to see how pretty you all are on the inside." Lady Tsuki twirled as she finally stepped off of the frog's tongue. "Well I'll just have to make do with seeing all your pretty red blood~"

Inuyasha folded his arms and stepped away from the woman who walked past him and blew him a kiss. He shivered a little, the sensation of something slimy crawling over him came from being in close presence of the woman. "You I'll make dance," she called over her shoulder to him.

She continued past Naraku without a glance or word and went to stop in front of Sesshomaru. "You, Lord Sesshomaru, I know why you are here and I'll gladly test my skills against your own however," She turned to the others, her gaze centered on Inuyasha and then Naraku, "they must, defeat my challenge in order for your complete success."

Naraku wore his same rather blank expression but narrowed his eyes slightly at the woman while Inuyasha scrunched up in nose and bared one side of his teeth. "Do I look like a fuckin' pawn? You think we just go around waiting for him to dictate our every move? Screw your game!"

"He's right," a voice called from behind them and both Naraku and Inuyasha stared at Sesshomaru with shock. "They shouldn't have to play your games."

Inuyasha blinked rather dumbfounded at the man's sudden change in attitude. Was he finally coming to his senses, was his high and haughty nose finally picking up the stench of the essence of ass radiating from his body?

"If I were to allow that thing especially to dictate whether I pass or fail these silly games I would never leave this spot." Sesshomaru gave his hair a single flick back and the long tresses went gracefully sailing behind his back. "I will be the one to defeat your challenge and then I will defeat you."

"Ah ah ah Lord Sesshomaru," Lady Tsuki said with a smile, soft painted lips spreading wide, "not even you are above the rules. The rules state that-"

"Screw the damn rules," Inuyasha yelled out in a furry as he by-passed his guard and the woman to place himself in front of Sesshomaru. "You know what you, I'm sick of your shit, I'm sick of hearing your pompous words too. I don't know how far that silver spoon was shoved up your ass but you really shouldn't talk with a mouth full of shit." Inuyasha drew himself up so that he could stand full height. His father was a great and powerful man and Inuyasha felt pride being his son. No one, not even another noble of their kind was going to talk down on their blood line. "I accept your challenge lady."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes to dangerous slits as he brought his face within inches of the hanyou and the slightest furrowed appeared beside his nose indicating his emotion at the moment. "Watch yourself _mutt_, I'd remember who I am addressing if I were you."

"Oh I remember," Inuyasha said without fear of man's eerie gaze or tone, no one was scarier than his father when mad, if he'd learned not to shake in his shoes at his father's rage then he could learn to stand against this tyrant. "And I'd suggest you do the same."

"Inuyasha please think wisely before…" Naraku shook his head as the boy completely ignored him and turned his back to the great demon Lord. If Inuyasha kept it up, at this rate he wouldn't be the one to end the fool. In the long run it really give him any great pride to be the specific one to kill the boy, it was all for his mother.

"Oh great! Such a feisty lot I have this time~" Lady Tsuki gave another twirl, "it's decided then? The two of you will face the challenge while Lord Sesshomaru and I test our prowess?" She clapped her hands twice in the air before she pointed towards the lake of noxious mud, "then let's begin shall we?"

They all turned to the thick collection of mud, random bubbles popping up on its surface expecting something big to having because she'd said her last words in such a grand fashion. After a moment though, Inuyasha was the first to become irritated with the woman's dramatic ways.

"What the hell is supposed to be-" Just as he spoke however, a giant splash of mud came shooting into the air like a geyser, the dangerous gunk spreading across the land they currently stood on like a tidal wave. Everyone jumped gracefully out of the way, Naraku coming to Inuyasha's aid as he hoisted them both up into a tree. Inuyasha huffed and pushed the man away from him; he didn't know why everyone thought he was a damsel in distress around here. He placed his hand against the tree trunk as the ground quivered and soon long and huge started to rise from beneath the dangerous lake of brown.

"Your goal is pretty simple boys! Get from the start to the finish." She pointed to a target located on the final pier. "It's simple right?" She clapped her hands again. "Shall we begin? There's really on one rule, don't fall off the pillars. If you fall, you lose and… you'll more than like be painfully burned or killed by the poisonous mud."

Inuyasha sighed… why was this entire place filled with insane demons? He looked at the pillars, jumping them would be no problem but he had a feeling that things weren't going to be that easy. Still, he had a point to prove, he was tired of being called a thing and he was tired of everyone thinking he needed to be watched or protected or babied. He was a man dammit, he was the son of a great Demon Lord and he would prove to all of them that he wasn't a weakling even if he was spoiled. He didn't waste any time, if he was going to get out of the entire place quickly, then they had to get through this none sense and make it out of the seemingly endless forest.

Jumping with ease away from the collection of people who currently irritated him, Inuyasha began to set off towards the target. Like he thought however it wasn't easy. The moment he landed on one pillar, it began to shake and instantly went shooting back down into the mud. He had to immediately jump to another one which went whizzing thought the mud nearly tossing him off.

"That all you got swamp? You gotta do better than that!" He jumped, prepared to make his way to a higher pillar but a new one shot up, blocking his path and he slammed into it, the impact sending him sprawling downwards. He was tackled however midair as Naraku helped him back onto a safe pillar.

"You idiot, I should have let you fall," Naraku said testily as he pushed Inuyasha away from him, "just like a fly attracted to sweets you are an idiot attracted to taunts." He shook his head, the fool was so easy to bait that it was a wonder that he hadn't been kidnapped by now.

Inuyasha huffed at his bodyguard before righting himself. If one more person or thing tossed him around he was going to stab through the eye with his rusty sword. Their pillar shifted as the challenge continued, behind him he could hear what sounded like swords clashing but he could care less what was happening with Sesshomaru. He only wanted to get to the target, rip it off then shove it in his smug face. With a new resolve Inuyasha continued where he was heading.

Shots of mud started to shoot from the mud towards them and he had to scramble to get out of the way of the giant balls threatening to flatten him. He frowned as two big eyes rose from beneath the mud and he realized that he'd forgotten about the woman's giant pet. He jumped again to dodge more of the thing's spit missiles. "Hey you," he called over to Naraku who was doing nothing as always. "Can you be useful and I don't know… do your job!"

He pointed to the giant beast who seemed more focused on him than Naraku, a whole other person, who was just standing there and could have been a far easier target. Then again, everyone else was out to get him, why not the frog?

Naraku watched for a good moment as Inuyasha jumped around like a grasshopper, for such a scrawny thing he had pretty good leg strength. To his surprise Inuyasha was doing rather well on his own, dodging the attacks at the right moment while focusing on the moving pillars and make slight progress towards his goal. Perhaps if Inuyasha would shut up some times, Naraku thought, the other would be far more useful. He smirked, deciding to help the other as he went to distract the frog, throwing a noxious purple miasma to distract the frog. The fog didn't have much of an effect on the amphibian however, it was obviously resistant to poisons since it was swimming in a pond of acidic mud. It did however distract the thing into focusing its attention to him. He waited for mud balls to start flying his way but instead the thing shot out its tongue and wrapped it around the pillar he stood on. He stood there, confused for a moment as it seemingly did nothing. Then he felt it, the feeling of motion beneath him just as the frog yanked the pillar from out of the sludge and sent it flying towards the cluster of pillars.

Inuyasha turned in time to see the slab of rock fly towards him and ducked just in time. He wanted to laugh at the site of Naraku clinging wildly to the thing but he was too busy being pissed. "I said help you asshole, not hinder!"

Soon pillars were being thrown everywhere and Inuyasha jumped for dear life as his options began to dwindle. Pillars were disappearing from one spot and piercing upwards elsewhere while the frog sent some crashing into others in an effort to hit Naraku, either hitting standing pillars and causing them to shake or just breaking them completely. It was a struggle but he'd finally made it to the right pillar. The problem was the target sat lower towards the top and his arms were not long enough to reach it. With a forlorn sigh, he decided that there was only way he was getting the thing and that was to climb down. He hoped Naraku had enough sense not to come his way with all the mayhem he was causing. No one thought about his needs though, it was becoming like an expectation to him, people not worrying about what would best benefit him.

He heard the sound that was already radiating around him but it seemed far closer to him this time. Fearfully he glanced down as he clung to the pillar like some sort of tree clinger, he saw the column that rammed into his own go crashing down before he took note of the deep crack it left in his own. The eerie sound caused him to close his eyes as the world went lurching to the side. Swearing loudly he let go, sliding down the now sloped surface of the beam which was crashing down. He grabbed the target as the beam finally completely gave way, but the teetering pillar took him with it as it completely flipped beneath him.

There was a crash as a splash of mud came rushing up again covering the scene. Finally everything cleared and everything was quiet. Naraku stood atop one of the pillars that was spared. His eyes searched for his idiot ward. If he was sent to his demise by a frog he would be rather pissed, Inuyasha's death was meant for him, not a demon sized fly eater.

**ooOOoo**

As Sesshomaru thought, the woman was good but she was no match for him. She was decent enough to cause him to raise his guard but beyond that she was not enough to cause him to break a sweat. He rose his blade from the woman's throat. This wasn't a challenge where he had to end his opponent so there was no need to further prove to himself that he was better than the first instructor.

"So you've won Lord Sesshomaru," Lady Tsuki picked herself up, "but it doesn't seem as if your friends have passed my challenge."

He turned to look towards the muck with a blank stare, if his baggage had reached their demise already he was going to be pissed. He was not allowing his agenda to be spoilt by incompetence. He would lug around their skeletons if he had to. One of them looked fine however, it was that irritating excuse of a dog demon that couldn't be found. He shook his head, now he really would be the youngest surviving member that he knew of, of his clan.

As if his ire fueled the mutt, cursing and struggling could be heard as a hand appeared atop the rubble that was slowly sinking into the bubbling gunk. Finally Inuyasha appeared, hoisting himself fully on top of the receding pile, triumphantly holding up the red orb that marked their success.

"In your snooty little face," Inuyasha yelled out, a huge grin spreading over his face as he pointed out at Sesshomaru. "Whose an incompetent mutt now!?"

Just as the gloat left his mouth, something sailed over him, stealing the orb from his hand in a flash.

"Thanks for winning this for us Princess!"

Inuyasha glanced up, confused for a moment before turning to see a chuckling wolf demon standing on a high tree branch. The brown haired male threw him a wink before he and his crew went running off into the distance.

**A/N**: Annnd yes it's been forever, I'm sorry for being one of those authors who start and then quit, you can thank my friend who demanded in continue for this update. I can't promise weekly or even biweekly updates but I'll crank them out when I have the muse for them which I promise won't take another what…year? I think its my goal in the story to figure out many creative way to say "asshole".


End file.
